Switch
by MyLittleBlackAngel
Summary: Bonnie get's a suprise when she wakes up and soon realizes she's switched bodies with Elena. Beware, Bamon story.
1. Wakey wakey Stefan

Switch

Chapter 1, Wakey wakey Stefan

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie pov<strong>

I rolled onto my side and hugged my big pillow. Suddenly the pillow moved. Why is my pillow moving? I thought with a smile. My pillows moving- _oh my gawd my pillow is fucking moving! _

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my body. The smile on my face froze and slowly I opened my eyes.

There, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face was Stefan Salvatore.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. Stefan's eyes opened with quickly. I got of the bed and noticed I had not clothes on. I gasped and reached for the sheet, pulling it onto my body but found out the hard way that Stefan was naked when I saw his..._penis_. I froze and tilted my head to the side. Wow...I mean ew! A blush appeared on my face.

"Oh god!" I yelled and through the sheet back to him.

"What's the matter?" he asked startled. I had tears in my eyes. I am never going to get that image out of my mind.

"_What's the matter?_ How could you ask me that when I just did the dirty with my best friend's boyfriend, Stefan?" I yelled. Stefan looked genuinely confused. He got out of bed, dropping the sheet to the ground and walking over to me. I pushed him away from me.

"No, stay there do _not_ come any closer!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me what's wrong. Did I hurt you last night?" he asked. My eyes widened. Your just making this more more awkward! Stefan followed after me.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Then why are you running away from me?" he asked.

"Your seriously asking me that question?" I yelled. Stefan frowned and reached out to hug me but I skipped away from him causing him to fall face first on the floor.

"I heard screaming- what's happ- oh" Damon said as he burst through the door. Oh great! The other brother gets to see me naked too.

Damon froze in the doorway when he saw me. I was completely naked. Damon's eyes ran down my body. His blue orbs darkened. I covered my body with my arm across my breasts and my hand across my centre. What am I going to tell Elena?

"Someone's been _naughty_" Damon smirked. His eyes followed over to Stefan who was nude and on the floor. A red mark was on his cheek.

I threw a book at Damon's head.

"Ow, Elena what was that for?" Damon yelped as he rubbed his head. What the fuck? I'm not Elena.

"Why would call me El-...oh" my eyes found a small mirror sitting on Stefan's desk. Looking back at me was a shocked Elena. I moved my hand and she did the same movement.

Oh no, I'm in dip shit now.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Please review and I'll update soon!<p> 


	2. Elena's messed up plan

"Excuse me while I go vomit!" I yelled and ran into Stefan's bathroom.

I found one of Elena's nightgowns.

I sat on the toilet, my hands running through my hair...or Elena's. How did this even happen?

"Where's Bonnie?" yelled someone from downstairs. I frowned and walked out of the bath room and down to the living room. There stood _me_. Well Elena in my body.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, pulling me into his arms. My breath caught in my throat and I elbowed him in the gut.

I heard Damon chuckle as he poured a glass of scotch into a glass. Pulling out of Stefan's arms, I walked over to Elena.

Elena was in my body dressed in my tweety pajamas. Damn those pajamas.

"Nice clothes Bennett" Damon smirked, looking my body up and down.

"Shut it, Salvatore" Elena and I said at the same time. I looked over at Elena. Her face was full of anger and confusion.

"Bonnie, what did you do?" she asked me.

"Why do you assume when anything magical happens it's all _my _fault?" I asked. The three of them looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Okay so a lot of it is my fault but I swear none of this is my doing...I think" I told her. She had her hand on her hip.

"Bonnie" Elena said sternly.

"Okay so I may have gotten a little bit drunk last night and did a few spells" I told them. What? A girl needs her alone time!

"Wait...so your saying you both switched bodies?" asked Stefan. Elena rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock, I figured that out when Bonnie elbowed you" Damon said, chugging down his beer.

"I went home this morning and Jeremy started_ flirting _with me. You have no idea how disturbing that was" Elena said, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh...my...god, I am so sorry Bonnie" Stefan apologised, his cheeks turning a little pink. The image from this morning ran through my head. A blush ran onto my cheeks.

"Why are you saying sorry, Stefan?" Elena asked. Oh you don't wanna know, I thought with a small smirk on my face.

"Lets just say Bonnie got a rude shock when she woke up and saw Stefan's..._little monster_" Damon smirked. Elena's jaw dropped. I glared at Damon, trying to give him an aneurysm. It wouldn't work.

"Sorry little witch but you little witchy magic won't work" Damon told me as he walked over to me and held my chin up with his pale hand. I smacked it away.

"Wait...I'm a _witch_? Oh my god I'm a _witch_! How awesome is that yes!" Elena exclaimed. I blinked.

"Elena, we need to change bodies _now_" I hissed. Elena sighed.

I heard Damon turn his Ipod on. He was listening to Taio Cruz's Dynamite song.

"I throw my hands in the air some times saying Damooon take your shirt off. I wanna celebrate and live my life watching Damooon without his shirt on" he sang as he walked up the stairs. Yup, he's in love with himself.

Stefan blinked and turned to leave.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Damon" I called.

"Welcome to my life, really" Elena sighed.

...

"Okay, it says that we won't be able to turn back to ourselves for...a week or two- screw this. I can't wait that long!" I told Elena and slammed the Grimoire shut. I leaned on my elbow.

"Maybe this will be good, to stay like this for a while I mean" she told me. I stared at her in disbelief. I could hear the crickets from outside. Elena shifter in her seat, uncomfortable.

"Are you fucking kidding me? If I stay like this I'm going to have to pretend to date Stefan and have the evil brother love me like some Vampire Romance novel that's sold millions of copies world wide" I exclaimed.

Elena rolled her eyes at my behaviour.

"Please, Bonnie, for me. For once I'd like to have a peaceful week without worrying about Klaus and the curse and maybe I'll get to spend the week with Stefan at the lake house" Elena told me, giving me a puppy dog look. I scowled.

"What about me? Who's going to protect me?" I asked.

"Damon can and besides your not the doppelganger I am...just in different bodies- god this is confusing. Just please" Elena said.

I sighed. She knew using the "for me" card would win.

"Fine" I said flatly. Elena squealed and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to have so much fun!" she cheered and pulled her arms away. Oh joy.

"Oh by the way, you'll be sleeping over Damon's house tonight" Elena smiled.

My face fell. Hell no! I am not doing that.

That man has no boundaries!

"Elena, I'm not sleeping at a homicidal maniac's house" I objected. Elena placed a hand on her hip.

...

"Okay love you Bonnie!" Elena called as her and Stefan drove away. Stefan honked the horn.

I watched after them sadly.

Suddenly Damon was standing next to me smirking.

"Oh my god Bonnie, we are going to have _the _best time ever! We can braid each others hair, paint each others nails, have a kinky pillow fight and talk about boys!" Damon exclaimed in a high pitch tone. I clutched my pillow to my chest.

Lord help me.

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<p>

The song wasn't made by me either. Sigh.

Please review! I'll make the next chapter longer...


End file.
